Morning After
by Octagenarian
Summary: Why are the names in this fandom written western style, that's stupid. I don't know these kids' first names.


Hot. It was really hot.

That was the first thing going through Mihashi's mind when he woke up. Why was it so hot...?

He glanced blarily around, trying to make out the half-lit room. It must still be early, he figured, if it was still this dark. He always slept in when he didn't have school. Why had he woken up so early?

Suddenly he felt something moving on his stomach, and he jumped - or tried to, but something was holding him down. He looked down at that something in a panic and saw an arm around his waist.

An arm...? He glanced behind him.

Ah...

Even though his mind was still struggling to wake up, it was coming back to him. Everything.

Oh...the reason Abe was in his bed...with an arm around him...was because...

That's right. Didn't they...last night, they...

!

It was all Mihashi could do to hold back a squawk from the surprise. As it was, his face was boiling as he remembered what had happened (and it was already quite hot enough, with the unusual added body heat stifling him). He almost couldn't believe it had actually happened...but, well...he couldn't really deny it, when they were lying together like this...could he?

After a moment, though, he calmed down, because there wasn't really anything else he could do with Abe's arm wrapped around him so tightly without waking him up. He could feel Abe's light breathing on his neck, and it comforted him somehow, because it reminded him that he was still there. Really there, and not just something he'd imagined.

But then he wanted to get out because it was really hot and he really had to pee.

Carefully, he pulled Abe's arm off of him and slid out of bed. Being careful not to trip over anything in the semi-dark (he usually kept his floor clean, but he suspected the rest of their clothes had ended up down there last night), he tiptoed into the bathroom.

He quickly took care of his business then washed his hands. Then he ran the water over them again. And one more time.

He still couldn't believe it...the more he thought about, the more incredible it seemed, actually...that anyone, Abe especially, would have wanted to do that with him. And that they had actually done it. He splashed some of the cold water on his face to wake himself up, and he didn't suddenly realize it was a dream he'd mistaken for reality in his tired state of mind. Abe really...loved him.

He'd said it. And Mihashi...had blurted out, "I love you, too!" Had been unable to keep himself from saying it. And had probably looked...pretty desperate to Abe.

But it didn't matter, because...Abe...loved him.

He stared hard at the mirror, straining to make out his tired features. He looked the same as always. Nothing had changed about him. He was still the same stuttering, nervous, unconfident, selfish Mihashi as always. And Abe loved him.

He was startled by the sob rising up in his throat, by the tears obscuring his vision. He hurriedly wiped them away, but they kept coming anyway.

Why...? He didn't understand. Why would he be crying? If anything, he should be...and was, under the numbness...happy. So why couldn't he stop crying?

He sank to the ground on weak knees, crouching into a familiar position. But for once, he wasn't crying from feeling sad, or hurt. It was...from happiness...?

Feeling more confused then ever, he buried his head in his arms, unable to stop the flow of tears. Can't stop it, so wait for it to die down.

He heard a click a second before the bathroom light burned into his closed eyes. He peered up and into the confused eyes of Abe, who looked like he'd just woken up.

"Mihashi...?" he said groggily. Then his eyes widened and he crouched down in front of Mihashi immediately. "Mihashi, what's wrong?"

Mihashi wiped at his eyes again and tried not to sound like he was crying. "A-Abe...sorry...did I wake you up?"

Abe frowned. "I thought I heard you crying," he said, and after a moment his frown deepened. "You are. Why are you crying?"

"I- I-" Mihashi stuttered, not knowing how to explain it when he didn't know himself. "I'm...sorry..."

"Don't apologize," Abe chastised. "Just tell me what's wrong. Are you hurt somewhere? Did something happen? Please, tell me, Mihashi."

Mihashi blinked in surprise. He wasn't...angry? Irritated, but...concerned for him...he tried to compose himself and started talking. "N-No, nothing's...wrong...I just...I was thinking about...thinking about l-last night..."

He stopped there, because that was as much as he knew. Abe sighed and glanced off to the side. "Mihashi...look, if you're...if you're regretting what happened..." He ran a hand through his short hair. "Look, I'm sorry, it's my fault, I shouldn't have pushed you to do anything-"

"N-no! I don't...regret it!" Mihashi interrupted. "I don't, so you shouldn't...worry..."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked with just a little frustration. Mihashi shook his head.

"I - I don't know," he said, wiping at his eyes again to no avail.

Abe looked at him hopelessly for a second before reaching out towards him. "Come here," he said gruffly, pulling Mihashi into a hug. Mihashi instinctively flinched, then relaxed and hesitantly returned it, leaning his head on Abe's chest.

"I guess..." Mihashi ventured, "It's just surprising...that you would..."

He hesitated before continuing because he was pretty sure Abe would get mad if he did, but Abe was looking at him with such concern that he plunged on anyways. "I can't really believe it...that you would...l-love me, Abe..." Ignoring the exasperated look he knew he was getting, he continued, "You're just...so amazing..."

Abe scowled without any real anger. "Idiot," he said. He tilted Mihashi's head up, kissed him softly. He wiped away his tears with a gentle hand. "Of course I love you. Why is that surprising?"

Mihashi looked up, hardly daring to believe it. "R-really?"

Abe brought a hand up to ruffle his hair affectionately. "Of course. Don't question something like that." His expression softened as he looked at Mihashi, who had finally stopped crying. "Look, if I'm as amazing as you seem to think...you're at least ten times as amazing."

It kind of pained him to say something so sappy, but it was true, at least.

Mihashi ducked his head down. "I'm not," he said.

"You are. Stop doubting that. You're an awesome guy, Mihashi, and...I love you. Really."

At that, Mihashi hugged him tighter and buried his face against Abe's chest. Abe was surprised until he felt his shirt getting wet. "Are you crying again?" he asked incredulously. "Why are you upset now?"

Mihashi mumbled something, but it was muffled by his chest. "What?"

He looked up, eyes red. "I'm not. I'm...happy. Really happy." And then he smiled, so brightly that Abe swore he could feel his heart growing three sizes.


End file.
